


Клипот умеет ждать

by redpillrites



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Qliphoth POV, a little oral non-sexual non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Клипот чувствует, когда в его недрах появляется новый источник энергии. Не совсем обычный источник.





	Клипот умеет ждать

Клипот чувствует, когда в его недрах появляется новый источник энергии. Не совсем обычный источник.

Клипот обширен — он еще не достиг пика своего развития, но уже достаточно обширен, чтобы поиски этого источника заняли какое-то время.

Раннее Клипот чувствовал возмущения внутри себя — мгновение в сравнении с циклом бытия, — но они быстро прекратились, оставив лишь этот отголосок. 

Наконец он его находит. Выпускает свои гибкие стебли. Они с интересом ощупывают неподвижно лежащее тело. Неспешно обвивают его, исследуют.

Клипот не может понять его сути. Стебли обвивают человеческое тело — такое же, как у этих смертных созданий, жизненные соки которых теперь текли в протоках Клипота. Но Клипот чувствует в нем и невероятную энергию, совсем не характерную для смертных; каждый из них сгорал в его объятиях почти мгновенно, но этого может хватить надолго. 

Источник отчасти знаком. Клипот ощущает сходство между ним и тем, кто призвал его в этот мир, а теперь затаился в ожидании плода. Конечно, это существо гораздо слабее, но происхождение не вызывает сомнений.

Стебли-щупальца смелее впиваются в конечности странного существа, одно из них на пробу сжимает тело посередине. Тело глухо стонет. Клипот улавливает слабый всплеск активности — боль. Слишком мало, чтобы напитать весь ствол, но достаточно, чтобы стебли оживились. Низкий стон волнующей вибрацией отзывается в волокнистых щупальцах, и Клипот тянется к его источнику.

Клипот должен проникнуть внутрь, пустить ростки, завладеть этим телом, чтобы высосать досуха все его жизненные силы. 

Мягко, тепло, влажно. Клипот проталкивает стебель глубже. До сих пор недвижимое тело сотрясает спазм, другой. Существо дергается, но оно слишком слабо сейчас, и щупальца держат крепко. Скоро, скоро оно сольется со всеми жизненными соками, текущими в стволе, и будет питать зреющий плод...

Внезапно стебли начинают отмирать, на миг оставляют свою жертву. Клипот больше ими не управляет, но чувствует, как они меняют свою структуру.

Нидхёгг. Тоже почувствовал присутствие существа и пришел поживиться.

Клипот не может от него избавиться. Паразит умен, он использует его же материю, берет часть поглощенной энергии — сущий пустяк, не ощутимая часть по сравнению с масштабами Клипота. Конечно, Нидхёгг не может взять много, ведь он ничтожен и слаб. Ему подвластна лишь малая часть стеблей, которые он непосредственно контролирует, но сейчас этого достаточно, чтобы отнять добычу у хозяина.

Нидхёгг появляется и тут же устремляется к существу. Хватает его, сжимает в тисках. Клипот не управляет этими стеблями, но через них чувствует агонию тела, которое вонзаются десятки шипов. Крепкое тело, его так просто не убить, замечательная энергия, эту агонию можно растягивать много-много дней. 

Нидхёгг не может получить все это себе. Возмущение Клипота порождает несколько отростков, и они устремляются к паразиту. Один обвивается вокруг его добычи в попытке вырвать ее из шипастых щупалец, второй скручивается вокруг Нидхёгга — временно, потому что он заражает отросток собой, перехватывает контроль, но достаточно долго, чтобы отвлечь. 

Клипот не намерен так просто отказываться от такой исключительной пищи, Нидхёгг тоже не отступает. Это краткое противостояние прерывается внезапно, когда неожиданно существо, которое их жадные стебли уже готовы разорвать пополам, пробуждается.

Рассеянная энергия в один миг собирается в сингулярность, меняя свойство существа. Оно теперь ни в чем не похоже на смертных, чьи души Клипот поглотил сотнями. И тело, и сконцентрированная в нем энергия совершенно точно принадлежит тому миру, откуда происходит и Клипот, и Нидхёгг. Яркая алая вспышка, обжигающий жар. Нидхёгг едва успевает скрыться в недрах хозяина, когда подконтрольная ему материя буквально распадается, оставляя его беззащитным.

Клипот лишается своих стеблей, но это не столь важно. Существо возвращается в свою изначальную форму так же быстро, как приняло новую. Оно обессилело, но его внутренний ресурс еще не истощен. Оно делает шаг назад, другой и падает вниз, где его подхватывают те, кто когда-то были сущностями, а теперь навсегда застыли в каменном молчании. 

Существо погружается в мертвый сон; вынужденная инертность, таящая в себе огромную силу. Клипот мог бы этим воспользоваться, вымотать его, истощить полностью и в конце концов заполучить себе. Но сейчас практически все силы уходят на рождение плода. Поэтому Клипот отступает, и его гибкие стебли растворяются в тенях. 

Значит, надо ждать. Что ж, Клипот умеет ждать.


End file.
